Promila Takes Over The World
A Spin-Off show of Star about promila and her plan to take over the world. the creators and actors dicided to orderd for 4 seasons which will equal a total of 80 episodes Cast Main Cast Promila 6/6 Bob Ghaundi 4/6 Nithin 3/6 Recruing Cast Guian 2/6 Special Guest Stars School Girl 1/6 Mackenzie 1/6 Ms. Bundarela 1/6 News Reporter 1/6 Sam 1/6 Matthew 1/6 Deekina 1/6 Deek 1/6 Episodes The Show is most likely only running one season and season 1 was pre orderd for 20 episodes but it could extend, Which on August 22nd the show was preorderd for 80 episodes spliting into 4 seasons. 20 episodes season 1, 18 episodes season 2 16 episodes season 3 26 episodes season 4 Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 (The Final Season) Movie August 20th 2014 Photos Promila kill.jpg|promilas first murder Bundy.jpg Promila takes over the world edit.jpg Pro pro episode 1.jpg Die Mack .jpg Nunubybhby.jpg Pro pro episode 2.jpg Promila promo pic.jpg Hide from pro pro.jpg Open episode 1.jpg Nithin blood.jpg Pro rock.jpg Intense.jpg Pro kill phone.jpg Guian promila.jpg Kilnuhubububyvbybhbubhbhbh.jpg Black white promila.jpg Trivia 1. Episode 1 was filmed on friday august 16th 2013 2. Episode 2 & 3 Filmed Friday August 23rd 2013 3. the school girl from episode 1 was played by 2 diffrent people 4. episodes will have promotional pictures instead of actual pictures from the episode but that may change 5. this is a spin-off of star 6. episode 4 filmed Saterday August 24th 2013 at a real quincenura and is at a hotel 7. Guian is promila's assistant 8. every episode begins with catching 9. even though this is a spin-off of star their is no singing in the show 10. episodes are all schedualed to be under 8 minuits long 11. episodes only upload on tuesday every tuesday except season finale it skips a week 12. Things that happen to star charecters in this show dont effect the charecters in star so if they die in this show they would still be alive in star 13. Mackenzie is the first person from star thats not main cast in this show to appear on this show and guian is the second followed by maria and deekina 14. Episode 5 & 6 are schedualed to film on either thursday or friday august 29th or 30th 15. episode 4 is confirmed the first episode not to feature the shed promila takes her victoms to kill them 16. episode 4 was filmed at a hotel 17. the show was originaly schedualed to be a 1 season show with 1 episode a week but on Thursdasy August 22nd 2 days sfter the pilot aired it was pre-orderd for 4 seasons long and 80 episodes total and a season 5 or movie afterwards is in talks but its most likely the movie and would probably be set in the future for most of it 18. the first season mainly focuses on promila starting her journey and taking down her school 19. season 2 focuses on promila running away and starting a new life and counter strory line is bob ghaundi nithin and guian looking for her 20. season 3 focuses on promila comming home and guian takes her to india to learn how to fight correctly and their will be alot of flashbacks as promila as a child 21. season 4 focuses on promila starting a reavolution in which they plan to overthrow her but she finds out and rget rids of them and then comes for her family and the show will end 22. was originally supposed to be a competetion of 10 spin offs but after shooting the pilot the cast loved it and decided to just continue this show and 2 days prior to the premire it was orderd for 80 episodes and was split into 4 seasons s1, 20 episodes s2, 18 episodes s3, 16 episodes s4, 26 episodes 23. season 2 and season 3 were 18 episodes, and 16 episodes but are in consiteration for 14 episodes season 2 and 20 season 3 due to new plans on season 3 construction 24. The shed returnes in episode 6 but is possibly in episode 5 and again is not in episode 7 25. the shed appears episode 1, 2, 3, Possibly 5, and 6, 26. The shed doesn't appear in episode 4, possibly 5, 7, 27. Episode 5 & 6 filmed Thursday august 29th 2013